


No Pain No Gain.

by BrokenButLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenButLoving/pseuds/BrokenButLoving





	No Pain No Gain.

Harry and Louis were in the living room of their flat, sitting in a comfortable silence watching tv and drinking their tea. 

"I think i’m gonna go get a shower" Harry said, getting up and walking to the kitchen to put his mug in the sink.

"Okay" Louis said in mid yawn. “I’ll probably be back there in a minute. I’m getting pretty sleepy."

Harry walked into the bathroom and moved over to open the glass door to the huge shower. He turned the temperature up high and waited until the mirrors were fogged over to undress.

He stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water rushed over his skin. He let his head hang under the water and let it wash away all of the stress of the past few weeks. Recording an album and all their promo stuff had him exhausted. 

Louis finally turned the tv off and walked back to their bedroom. He toed is shoes off at the end of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hey babe" Louis said opening the bathroom door. “I’m just going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. You mind if I change in here? It’s cold out there."

"Do you really think I mind you getting naked in front of me?" Harry asked, opening the glass door of the shower to give Louis a cheeky smile.

 

Louis just rolled his eyes, a sudden blush creeping up his cheeks, and waved Harry away.

Harry grabbed the shampoo off the shower rack and poured some in his hand. He lathered it into his curls until his head was covered in foamy bubbles. 

"Shitfuckdamn!" Harry yelled fumbling around in the shower. Louis hurried over and opened the shower door to see his boyfriend squinting in pain and scrubbing at his eyes. Louis immediately grabbed a dry wash rag off the sink and pulled harry to the edge of the shower.

When he was done removing the soap from his eyes he looked up at Louis with the saddest, most pitiful puppy dog face ever. His bottom lip was poking out dramatically and his eyes were red and rimmed with tears. 

"Aww, hazza bear" Louis stood on his tippy toes to press little kisses to Harry’s eyes.

Harry gave him a small whimper and then brought his face down to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Louis smiled into the kiss and in turn made harry giggle like a child. Louis pulled back after a moment just to look at his boyfriend. He reached up to wipe some bubbles off harry’s forehead. Harry leaned into Louis’ touch and smiled contently to himself. 

Harry’s hand made its way to the back of Louis’ waist and quickly pulled him into the shower so he wouldn’t have time to refuse.

"Harry!" He let out a girlish squeal has he flopped into the shower. Harry just wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle and held him close.

Looking down and remembering he was still wearing a t shirt and pajama pants, Louis went into fit of laughter with his head pressed into harry’s neck. 

Realizing what Louis was laughing at, Harry unwrapped himself from Louis and took a step back. He rested his hands on Louis hips for a moment before he started playing with the hem of his shirt. He looked up at Louis through his eyelashes, silently asking for permission. Louis blushed slightly and gave him a small nod. 

Harry bent down and gave Louis a quick peck on the lips and then brought the t shirt up over his head. Once his chest was bare, he brought Louis tight up against him and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. He slowly walked Louis backwards until he was pushed against the wall.

Louis hissed at the contact of the cold tile. The chill was completely forgot about once Harry’s hands made their way back to his hips and pulled his pajama pants down. Once Louis stepped out if the unneeded clothing, Harry kicked them to the corner of the shower and then started sucking bruises into the neck of the whimpering boy under him.

Louis didn’t even realize his boxers had gone away with his pants until Harry’s big hand was wrapped around him moving in slow strokes. He gasped at the sudden contact and his knees buckled slightly at the feeling. He let his arms latch around Harry’s neck to keep himself upright. 

Harry moved his mouth back to Louis’ to press feverish kisses to his lips. He felt Louis whimpering and moaning into the kisses which only turned him on more. But he decided tonight was for Louis, and he could probably fix the problem himself and kill two birds with one stone. 

As Harry quickened his pace, Louis moved his head to rest on Harry’s shoulder. Harry went and pressed kisses and lovebites all over Louis’ shoulder. He felt and heard Louis’ breaths coming in short and ragged. 

Louis dug his nails into harry’s back as his whole body tensed up. He pulled his head up to rest against Harry’s forehead.

"H-harry…I-i’m gonna…" Harry moved his head down to Louis’ ear "Go on, cum for me baby." With those words being whispered seductively into his ear, Louis released all over Harry. His head was back against Harry’s shoulder as he let out a few muffled moans and pants. 

After a minute of recovering, Louis lifted his head to look at harry.

"Do you want me to….?" Louis asked gesturing to Harry’s previous problem.

"I kind of already took care of it" Harry said with a small chuckle. “I wanted to make this time about you." He said bending down to kiss Louis sweetly on the cheek.

"Aww." Louis wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriends’ middle. They stood under the water for a little while, letting it clean them up and just holding each other loving the feeling of it.

Louis yawned, suddenly remembering how tired he had been in the first place. 

"Tired, Lou?" Harry asked, pressing kisses to the top of Louis’ head.

"Mhm." Was the only response Louis had. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Harry’s neck and let his eyes flutter shut. 

Harry, being worried that his boyfriend would fall asleep in the shower, reached around behind him and turned the shower off, earning him a whine of annoyance from Louis. Harry opened the shower door and led them out of the shower and onto the towel on the floor. He went to step back to go fetch towels for the both of them but Louis only gripped him tighter on his waist. Harry just smiled at how cute Louis was being. He always got super clingy and cuddly after doing anything sexual. It was quite adorable, really. 

"I’m just gonna go get us some towels, babe." Harry said kissing Louis’ forehead.

"Fine" Louis said with huff. “But i’m cold, so hurryyy" Louis wrapped his arms around himself and pulled a puppy face. Harry kissed his lips quickly before running to get the towels.

He came back with two big fluffy towels. He wrapped one around Louis and settled one on his hips. When they finished drying off they moved back out to the bedroom to get dressed in the clothes Harry had already set out. Louis realized after he put the jumper on that was set out for him, that it belonged to harry. He looked down and smiled at how big it was on him. He walked over to Harry and gave him a hug from behind. 

Harry turned around so he had Louis pressed into his chest again.

"I love you, Harry"

"I love you too, Louis"

Harry led Louis to the bed and pulled the covers and sheets back. He moved to lay down first and then pulled Louis to fit into his side. 

After a few minutes of getting comfortable, They were a mess of tangled limbs. Louis arm was wrapped over Harry’s waist to keep him close, and Harry’s hand was held onto Louis shoulder while the other was carding through Louis’ hair. 

Their breaths finally evened out and they fell asleep wrapped in each others warm bodies. 

They woke up in the same position they fell asleep in with small smiles on their faces. Just the memories of the night before kept Louis’ kitten-like attitude at a high for the rest of the day.


End file.
